1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a cellular network, in particular, to an enterprise network and a femtocell designed for the enterprise network.
2. Description of the prior art
Conventional cellular network includes multiple elements for authentication, network management, auditing, and other functions. For example, the home location register (HLR) and the visiting location register (VLR) function as database servers providing user profiles including subscriber information; the authentication center (AuC) functions as the authentication server.
Femtocell is a miniature basestation supporting near-stationary communications between handsets using cellular technologies. Of course, enterprise market is also an important market of femtocell. However, in the enterprise network, authentication and subscriber information are often tightly guarded by companies for security reasons. This is because that most companies are unwilling to open or out-source the management of such crucial information to outsiders.
Since the cellular network protocol is often highly secured and self-contained, it is hard to integrate the existing enterprise level voice/data network and femtocell. This mentality barred the 3G operators from infiltrating the enterprise market. Above all, a solution is necessary for the enterprise to keep the ownership of the secure information (e.g., authentication, subscriber information) and the operator to provide an enterprise level solution through the use of femtocells.